


Coup De Foudre (or at least falling in love)

by lukacaffeine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I tried switching it up as much as I could, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, The Author - Freeform, but I hope they don't mind, don't ask abt her ethnicity, i'm new to this hi, it's complicated - Freeform, more importantly, sorry if it bothers anyone, this is sort of a re-write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukacaffeine/pseuds/lukacaffeine
Summary: On the deck of The Liberty, Luka and some of his friends are enjoying the cool midnight breeze.He's playing his guitar, strumming it slowly and carefully, lost in the chords and the melody.And, in that group, there just so happens to be a girl who might've caught his eye once or twice.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Coup De Foudre (or at least falling in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Love You Like a Love Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827486) by [livin_la_vida_fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_la_vida_fandom/pseuds/livin_la_vida_fandom). 



Luka’s sitting near the edge of their houseboat, mildly strumming his guitar to Don’t Dream It’s Over by Mateus Asato and, giving up on fighting it nowadays, looking at Nina.

The gentle breeze ruffling the girl’s hair, making the dark locks play along her face, reflecting the moonlight. The delight Nina feels at being able to spend time with her friends is clear in the way her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink, the way her eyes sparkle, and in the content smile that never ever leaves her face. _She really is wonderful_ , Luka thinks.

Not only on the outside but on the inside as well. Loving, selfless, humble. She loves her friends more than anything and appreciates them very much, and she tries everything in her power to prove that – even when her loneliness and pent up feelings from the past make it very tricky to do. Indeed, she is a beautiful, wholesome girl. Luka’s left hand continues moving across the frets of his guitar while he thinks of the way the girl’s best friend’s day gets better whenever she's around her. They’re always in their own little world, having been friends an entire lifetime and sharing every little secret and memory they have with each other – everything except, of course, Nina’s alter ego.

Most boys, for the past year, had spent their time longing after Sara’s deep blue eyes, but he was lost in chasing after the raven’s hazel-yellow ones, which were always busy following their surroundings, never even catching a glimpse of his. But he can’t blame himself for not once steering his gaze away. Nina's eyes have that effect – they could pull you in so easily and not disappoint in any way. There is no coldness, no cruelty, no hatred burning in them. They’re tender, and Luka thinks a more silver-tongued individual could write millions of stories, songs, poems about them. But Luka was always bad with words.

_**How do you describe all the emotions swirling in your soul with only a few letters bound together?** _

Nina giggles. Luka’s eyes slip over to her, to be welcomed by the sight he knew like the back of his hand. Hand raised to cover her laughing mouth, eyes crinkling. The reason for her sudden outburst unknown, but entirely free to come around again. Luka smiles to himself – it's a view that could turn your emotions upside-down, it could make you happier than you ever thought you could be - it could brighten up your entire month.

Strumming to the sweet sound of her laughter, Luka closes his eyes, trying to enjoy the breeze as well, his fingers now having a mind of their own. Even then, though, he can see her hair blowing in the wind, her eyes shining in the moonlight, her whole presence lighting up the small space which was the deck of Luka’s home. It feels weirdly familiar, her being there and spending time with him. _Well, not only him._ It also felt like he was the one intruding, interrupting her joy and contentment. Too focused on the chords, Luka doesn’t notice his sister approaching him carefully.

He’s deep in his head, or rather, deep in his soul, trying to decode the meaning of the drumming he feels. “I haven’t heard that one before”, Juleka says while sitting down next to her brother, bringing him out of his daydream. “New song?”

Luka hums. “I don’t know. Not really. I didn’t pay attention to what I was playing; I simply strummed what felt right.”

“Hm”, Juleka nods. “Then you can’t tell me what the song is about, huh?” She asks, primarily looking over the fence and into the river, before shifting her eyes towards Luka. He frowns when he sees a feeling of sorrow in them – one Juleka tried to cover; one that didn’t come from her, Luka knew, but from him.

“Why? What did it sound like?” He asks, although a part of him already knows. Still, maybe he needs to hear it from somebody else, to have his feelings confirmed, explained, voiced aloud.

Juleka bites her lip, hesitating. “It… it sounded bittersweet”, she mumbles. “Like, I don’t know, like- like a heartbreak.” She glances in Marinette’s direction. Luka turns to look the same way, and then lets out a chuckle. Juleka looks at him, confusion written all over her face.

Luka raises a hand to ruffle her hair, earning a pout and a shove from Juleka. Even so, she waits calmly for her brother to gather his thoughts. “It’s not about her, Jules. I wasn’t thinking of her”, he finally answers. “I'm not anymore”, he breathes.

Juleka raises an eyebrow, obviously not believing a word he says. Luka, however, slowly shifts his eyes towards the spot where stood another raven who shone as brightly as the sun, surrounded by friends who gather around her like moths around a flame. Juleka follows his gaze.

“No”, Luka repeats, his voice getting quieter. “This song isn’t about Marinette.” He lowers his head, his bangs falling into the mysterious ocean of his eyes. He laughs almost silently to himself, raising his gaze back up, as the melody he plays starts speeding up.

Nina seems to notice the stunning ad-lib he strummed, as she turns her head a tad to watch him. His blue-dyed hair falling on the sides of his face and onto his forehead as he smiles softly, closing his gorgeous deep blue eyes. She can’t help but smile as well, listening contently to the melody. She leans her back against the fence, sitting the exact opposite of what the Couffaine siblings were seated as.

The melody continues its soft feel, making her close her eyes as well. She gets mesmerized anytime he picks up a guitar – he has a way with music, a way to send a message through a simple melody - a way to explain exactly what he felt or describe a person, place, moment. And she would never complain. It really was like Heaven’s angels singing.

Luka starts picking at the strings a little quicker, painting a brand new image in Nina’s mind – it’s almost as if she can feel the wind in her hair as she runs across rooftops, as free as she can be as her alter ego. Her hood falling down, letting her hair flow and fly every which way. He slows it down again for the last time, making the image switch completely – she pictures herself out with friends, chatting, laughing, and having fun. As soon as the chords start going deeper and gentler, she sees herself sitting at home, all alone with nobody to talk to. Then, without even noticing, he plays the last few chords which felt more relaxing, gentle - comforting even. And the last thing she thinks of before he ends the beautiful melody is getting a reassuring, warm hug from him after one of her occasional breakdowns.

She can’t help but smile at the thought, her mind melting with the concept, as she relaxes into the atmosphere that the following few melodies that the boy plays set.

**Author's Note:**

> [English isn't my main language but I have been learning it my entire life so I think there aren't any grammar and vocabulary mistakes? If there are, feel free to tell me in the comments, it'll definitely help :).]
> 
> I might've started getting poetic and, yes, I might've named the character after myself, but thAt'S fiNE, RiGHt? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this, it's not that special but I think it turned out pretty well. 
> 
> I haven't really written anything that I've posted anywhere before, so I'm kind of new to this. The comments are on, although I think that's visible for everyone, so you can tell me your thoughts there.
> 
> I'm expecting for this to flop so I can't really say anything else XD. 
> 
> Also, if you're wondering, Ophidia is Nina's alter ego - she has the snake miraculous. I also designed her costume, but that won't be seeing the light of day.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope I can post some new stories like this one soon! I have a lot of schoolwork so I might not be able to do it frequently, but I hope to let my inspiration take over another time.
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
